


存档

by BigFeather



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Paranoia, Pregnancy Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFeather/pseuds/BigFeather
Summary: 葛大王深柜龙性恋妄想
Relationships: Lord Gwyn/Seath the Scaleless
Kudos: 4





	存档

阳光之王葛温在与古龙久战不下之时听闻无麟者白龙希斯前来投诚。因后者不善于行，他只得屈尊迂贵地亲自去见它。彼时希斯以一种近乎妖异的姿态寄生在结晶洞穴中，苟延残喘，浑身血污。它没有鳞片，触肢横生，粘腻摇摆好似招魂幡，亟待神明的拯救。它的周身都挂满了晶莹的黏液，混着猩红的血，仿佛永世都不会干涸。下体也在流，从一个阴唇一样不停翳动的缝隙里，又黏稠又丰盛。前面却长着两条虚弱的、生了吸盘的阴茎，可怜巴巴地朝两个方向耷拉着。有液体顺着那个前端绵密地滴落，也是清汤寡水、可怜巴巴的。原来是个残缺的婊子。葛温傲慢地想，怪不得会被同类厌弃。他甚至怀疑它会经常用它那畸形的、好似人类一般纤细的上肢自己抠弄出更多的那东西，然后抚慰性地抹遍全身。他放肆地打量它，满意地看到它的肚子凸起。那里的皮肤几乎透明，绷得有些发紫，脆弱不堪，好像稍稍用力就可以划开。里面不会是什么好的、健康漂亮的活物，却也有脉搏，在悸动，好似成型的胎儿为了争取降生而翻涌。他突然地产生一种冲动：他要扯着它招摇不定的触手操进那个不停流水的缝隙里，操得它昂首高鸣、颤抖痉挛，蝉一样的翅膀撑到极致，翅骨扎穿薄薄一层冷皮。要把它百无一用的外生殖器割下来，要顶弄它直到它腹部的薄皮肤被顶穿。他要它从此以后流着他的精液自慰，让它肚子里的东西顺理成章地成为他的怪胎。


End file.
